The Spectacular Apocalypse Now
by ClintonBush43Obama
Summary: I wrote this in an entire day after the plot came together. Panem has suffered a second apocalypse. The districts are wiped out. There were Hunger Games, but Peeta and Katniss were never in them. Can this couple survive in an unforgiving world? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Taken Prisoner

**Chapter 1: Taken Prisoner**

It had been a year since the bombs. A year since the bombs had destroyed District 12 and all of Panem after the Hunger Games of 75 years had abruptly ended. A year since 24 former Victors had agreed to fight until there was no one left alive to crown among them.

Peeta Mellark remembered running from his family's bakery in Twelve, only to see a fireball obliterate it seconds later, with his family still inside. He had run for the woods then – along with a couple hundred other poor souls – before splitting off blindly into the trees.

He continued through wilderness after wilderness, district after deserted district, surviving on whatever he could find that was not poisonous. He was in the woods somewhere between Six and Five now. Amazing, that he had gotten this far and lasted this long.

Peeta now stepped into a clearing. Just ahead of him was a bit of raised earth – a grassy knoll, of sorts – beyond which was just more trees. He turned away from the landmark and was just about to inspect some berry bushes when –

WHAM! Something hit him from behind, knocking him to the ground. He could feel a weight forcing him into the earth and he was just about to turn and fight when he felt what was clearly the muzzle of a gun jab into his temple.

"FREEZE! Who are you?!"

Peeta didn't know whether to resign himself to death at the hands of another desperate traveler or fight. Instead, he felt his ear respond in recognition. The voice sounded very familiar…..

Turning his head ever so slightly, he saw a face backlit by the light of the sun. A face that swelled his heart.

"Katniss Everdeen?"

The gun's muzzle pressed tighter on his skull. "Yeah, what's it to you? How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Peeta Mellark! We were children together in Twelve! Your family used to come by my bakery?" The last phrase was a probing question out into the dark, hoping she would recognize him. All of the weight suddenly coming off of him told Peeta that Katniss evidently did recognize him. Peeta felt Katniss pull him to his feet, and they faced each other at last.

She was still beautiful. Her hair was wild, and her clothes were dirty – but her body and face looked immaculate. Of course they did. She was a hunter, a survivor, that one. If she had been reaped for the Hunger Games, Peeta knew she could have given District 12 a rare win. Even better that he was never in an arena himself, and especially not with her. She would have killed him for sure.

Katniss regarded him for a long moment, then she stuck out her hand. "It's good to see you again, Peeta." Peeta shook her hand… and then Katniss suddenly slapped a handcuff over his wrist and then the other one before Peeta could even think of fighting her off.

"Sorry, but I have to take you prisoner now that you've found me. Protocol." She sounded like a military officer.

Peeta blinked, perplexed. "What….?"

Katniss hit him, though not hard, with the butt of her gun. "Walk!" she ordered. Peeta had no choice but to shuffle forward towards the grassy knoll…. where there now was a trapdoor standing open. It had been camouflaged with the dry, brown grass around it; he hadn't even noticed. Katniss forced him into the hole and down some stairs into an underground bunker. Pulling the trapdoor to, the place was briefly plunged into darkness before a single light came on from a pull light bulb.

Peeta took in his surroundings. There was a cot on each of the opposite sides of the bunker. In the center was a meager wooden table and two chairs. Shelves stocked full with supplies lined about 3/4s of the far wall in the back. The wall's last quarter housed a door that, at closer inspection, led into a closet bathroom with a toilet and a stand-up shower. The shower had see-through glass on all sides. _She has running water….?_

Peeta was amazed. For an underground bunker, the amenities were pretty damn nice. He had no idea how Katniss had managed to build a fully functioning bathroom in this bunker, much less find the bunker to begin with, but he was impressed.

"I fled Twelve when the bombs started, too," Katniss admitted. "I then wandered for about three months through these woods and other districts before I found this clearing and knoll. Dug the cellar and a lot of the furnishings I stole from the abandoned houses in Six and dragged them back here. Did the plumbing too, and I get water from there."

Peeta nodded; the edges of the now-abandoned District Six were only about a mile and a half away.

"Make yourself at home, Peeta Mellark. You'll be staying here under my supervision indefinitely."

Peeta was surprised at himself that he could only nod at this. Technically, he was a prisoner. But better a prisoner down here and with company than free and all alone up there.

These were his thoughts as Peeta stretched out on the left bunker and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting Lessons

**Chapter 2: Hunting Lessons**

The next morning, Katniss awoke Peeta just after first light.

"Get up! We're going hunting for breakfast."

Peeta was not surprised; hunting was certainly how Katniss had managed to survive this long. Once he was showered and dressed in the bathroom, he came out and held out his hands, prepared for Katniss to slap the handcuffs on him. Katniss merely snickered and instead slapped bracelets on his ankles.

"In case you decide to run," she informed him flatly. "And if you try….." She held up her bow. "….. I'll shoot you without another thought. Got it?"

Peeta gulped and nodded. He shuffled up the steps towards the trapdoor and Katniss led them both out into the sunshine.

Huntress and baker went through the wilderness like this for a mile or two. At last, they came to a stream and crouched behind some bushes. Two deer – a mother and fawn – grazed on the opposite bank. Katniss turned to Peeta.

"You able to listen carefully?" Peeta nodded. She pulled him behind a tree and readied her bow. "I'm going to teach you how to shoot."

Placing the ready bow in his hands, she helped him get into his stance.

"Back straighter," she commanded, laying her hand on the small of Peeta's back to demonstrate. Peeta felt a tingle jolt up his spine at her touch.

"Breathe through the diaphragm nice and evenly." Katniss actually encircled Peeta's torso from behind to make sure it was correct and Peeta felt clammy all over again as he breathed into her arms.

"Soften the grip on the arrow." Katniss's voice was much softer now. "And on the exhale…. release." Peeta fired from around the tree and hit the adult deer. Faster than lightning, Katniss seized the bow, plucked an arrow from seemingly nowhere and fired at the fleeing fawn, killing it.

Peeta stared in admiration. But he was even more ecstatic when Katniss sent him a rare smile in approval.

"Very good for a beginner! These should feed us for two weeks or so. Think you can carry the buck home while I get the fawn?"

They trekked back towards the bunker in this way, silence permeating. All at once, it was broken as the pair was yards away from the entrance to the clearing. Katniss's gaze went straight to the sky.

"Shit. Air raids. That means bombs will be coming down soon. Hurry!" The pair crashed into the clearing, Peeta a little clumsily due to his ankle bracelets, and loaded the venison down into the bunker. Katniss then helped Peeta down the stairs and shut the trapdoor behind them.

A few minutes later, the bombings started.


	3. Chapter 3: Zombie Attack

**Chapter 3: Zombie Attack**

Months went by like this. Every few days, Katniss and Peeta would go out hunting for food. Sometimes, they would even go into District Six and raid the abandoned homes when they ran low on supplies. On the whole, the pair wanted for nothing. But, they never strayed too far from the bunker for fear of air raids warning of bombings. Thankfully, they always made it back safely and in time.

One fall day – six months after Peeta's arrival – the pair were out hunting, as usual. Suddenly, Katniss heard a strange sound and forced Peeta to stand still, nearly making the young man trip in his ankle bracelets. Katniss's eyes were wide with fear.

"I didn't think they came out this far!"

"What is it?" Peeta asked, concerned.

"Zombie. And it's coming this way," she replied grimly.

Moments later, a zombie came crashing through the trees. Upon seeing humans fresh for the biting, he lunged for Katniss. Katniss fired an arrow into its stomach, but that did not stop the monster from tackling her to the ground. Only her bow kept the thing at bay.

Thinking quickly, Peeta seized Katniss's fallen gun. He took aim and fired right at the zombie. A red bolt of energy blasted the thing's head off, killing it.

Katniss pushed the zombie off her and got to her feet. She was out of breath, even as she nodded to Peeta. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They caught some fresh game a few minutes later, and headed back for the bunker, as it was getting dark. At the entrance, Katniss suddenly bent to the ground and undid Peeta's ankle bracelets. Odd. She only ever took them off once they were inside for the night. Then, she cast them into the trees. Peeta stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"You don't need them anymore. I know you're going to stay. I trust you," Katniss explained simply.

Peeta smiled at her, grateful.


	4. Chapter 4: Flaring Feelings

**Chapter 4: Flaring Feelings**

One night shortly thereafter, Peeta and Katniss were at their wooden table, sharing a bottle of liquor they had discovered in District Six. It was a quiet, peaceful night. No bombings. Both were already pretty drunk, but Katniss especially so.

"I never asked you, Katniss: what happened to your mother and Prim? During the firestorm in Twelve?"

Even drunk, Katniss's eyes grew dark and sad. "They…. they didn't make it," she said sadly. "Gale and I led a group of survivors to the woods, but the bombs were raining down there as well. We got separated. I'm pretty sure he died trying to save others."

Peeta looked down, regretting even asking. She had lost everyone she cared about…. just as he had. Clearing his throat, he stood to grab the liquor bottle. "You want another glass?"

"Yes, thank you," she replied softly. Then, out of the blue:

"Have you ever been with a woman, Peeta?"

Peeta paused in picking up the bottle from the table and stared, replacing it. He did not know how to answer such a direct question, even though it was a simple "No," for him. His eyes must have given him away though, for Katniss suddenly stood up and approached. Taking both his hands, she guided them to her breasts. They were…. hard. Perky and erect; Peeta could feel her nipples through her shirt. Tentatively, he molded them through his fingers.

Peeta's cock bulged against his pants.

Suddenly, Katniss pushed Peeta flat into his chair and assertively moved to straddle him, directly over his hips. Peeta could not find the words to resist… and he did not want to. Katniss's one hand disappeared down his pants and found Peeta's penis. She seized it and began to fondle and stroke heavily up and down his shaft and along his balls. Peeta keened into Katniss and moaned even as he continued to palm her breasts.

Boldly, he took one of his hands and plunged it down Katniss's sweats, past her underwear panties and dipped all five fingers into her wetness at her vagina. Placing his mouth on the now free breast, he began to suckle her nipple through her clothes.

"Huhhh…uhhh…oh….." Katniss moaned sexily. She flicked her hips insistently into Peeta, even as she threw her head back and her eyes rolled into the top of her head. Peeta let out muffled groans as he continued to taste her clothed breast. He was on the edge of his seat now, trying to give Katniss as much access as possible.

"Fuck!" he hissed as he stiffened and his cock began to throb juices out onto Katniss's hand.

Katniss bent her head into the crook of Peeta's neck and bit into his shirt to keep from screaming. God, she was close! "Mmmmm-hmmmm!" She came, her juices soaking Peeta's hand, her panties and her sweatpants. Both stayed still as their bodies relaxed and heart rates returned to normal.

Still in Peeta's lap, Katniss released his shirt from her teeth and turned her face to his. Their noses were inches apart. Peeta waited on baited breath, silently begging her to kiss him with those voluptuous lips…..

"I'll be right back." It came out as a whisper as Katniss slid gracefully off of him and headed into the bathroom, no doubt to shower and purify herself. Peeta stared longingly after her.


	5. Chapter 5: Stockholm Syndrome?

**Chapter 5: Stockholm Syndrome?**

Peeta lay on his cot, listening to the water run as Katniss cleansed herself. He was a goner now, even if their drunken hand sex had confirmed it: he was slowly but surely falling in love with his "captor."

Not that he hadn't had a secret crush on Katniss as a child – he had. He just had felt his feelings for her grow more and more confused over these recent months he had spent with her.

From his cot, he could see the bathroom door was about 3/4s open. Turning his head slightly, he could see Katniss showering, naked with her back to him. Even the glass panes of the shower did not do her body justice. Staying fed on venison and a steady supply of food had left her curvy, her statuesque figure well accentuated by a full and enticing ass. Peeta admired it from his perch, and the horny part of him just wanted to touch her down there for all he was worth.

Thank goodness he was confident Katniss could not see him admiring her features in this way. Despite just giving him a hand job, she might not take kindly to her "prisoner" checking her out…..


	6. Chapter 6: I Favor You

**Chapter 6: I Favor You**

One winter's day, Katniss and Peeta were once again out hunting. They had already found a good rabbit and were just setting about for some larger game when Peeta now stopped Katniss.

"Up ahead! You see it?"

Taking cover behind some snow-covered boulders, Katniss peered through her binoculars in the direction that Peeta indicated.

"You think it's another zombie?"

She shook her head. "That's no zombie…. Come on. Let's get him."

Treading lightly through the snow, the pair silently crept up behind the stranger. At Katniss's signal, they rushed forward and tackled the man. Like before with Peeta, Katniss aimed her gun into the man's temple.

"FREEZE! Who are you?!"

The man stared up at them with wide eyes, his hands in surrender. "Easton Myers, District Three!" His identity did not alleviate the weapon pointed at him.

"What are you doing in these woods?" Peeta demanded.

"I'm a survivor, just trying to eat and survive, like yourselves."

Realizing his potential to give them information on the outside world, Peeta continued to interrogate him.

"Do you know what's been going on close to the Capitol, then?"

"It's still there – only place left in this damn country that's habitable. Fully functioning."

"That must be where the bombs are coming from," Katniss whispered to Peeta.

"Darn tooting. Air raids go out every day. I have a storm cellar under the District Five house I'm squatting in. That's the only reason I haven't been blasted to smithereens. Don't know how you two are still standing, but you might as well give up now. It's hopeless. So few humans left!"

Easton peered at Katniss then abruptly turned to Peeta. "If I was you, Blondie, I'd fuck this piece of skirt till she got knocked up – over and over again!"

Peeta slammed Easton's head back into the ground. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ain't you got eyes? She favors you! Bet she wants it – she looks at you like you're her last wish!"

Peeta had heard enough. Seizing the gun from Katniss, he promptly shot Easton dead, right through the heart.

There was an eerie silence now, except for the falling of the snow. Peeta got up off the dead body and turned, not finding Katniss. He spotted her facing a tree a short distance away. He softly approached.

"Hey," he called to his friend gently. "You OK?"

"It's true, you know," she said, almost in a whisper so that she choked on her own words.

Peeta gulped, not wanting to know what she meant even as she abruptly turned to face him. "What is?"

"That I…. favor you," she admitted.

Peeta felt as though he'd been knocked over into the snow, but he was sure he'd heard correctly. "Wha…. What?"

Katniss immediately reversed course, literally backing away from him a few steps. It was a miracle she didn't trip over her feet the way she seemed to be tripping over her words; she looked like she might dissolve into tears any second.

"I mean…. that is, I….. well, it wasn't why I captured you, I'll have you know!" she spluttered, making absolutely zero sense whatsoever. "It was long and over time, and you…. and…. I'm sorry, Peeta! I shouldn't have said anything and I'll just go now and…"

Peeta beamed, wondering if his face would crack under the pressure of so wide a grin. "Come here," he told her simply.

Katniss froze, her face hardening into a thin line though her eyes were curious. "Why?" she asked, suspicious.

Peeta didn't answer. Taking her by the hand, he led her through the snow back towards home. His goal was within reach tonight and he knew just how to take it. The bunker would give them privacy from any other Eastons who might come prowling by. But Peeta couldn't wait to get there, so it was just outside the trapdoor and not within their hovel that he whirled around and kissed Katniss full on the lips, each of his hands gently framing her face.

"Mmmm!" she squealed in shock, for she hadn't had the chance to realize what he was dong even as he was doing it. Maybe her eyes were bugged wide open, but Peeta's were tightly shut. His mouth probed Katniss's insistently, while his hands smoothly encircled her waist and quickly groped lower along those gray pants that perfectly highlighted her bum. He boldly groped and caressed Katniss's ass lovingly, all the way down to between her legs.

The kiss broke briefly for air. Katniss squirmed in Peeta's tight embrace. "No, no…." she gasped, but her protests were soft and weak as Peeta felt her up. Peeta kissed her more passionately now, forcing her mouth opening with his and slamming his tongue inside. His hands rested on Katniss's butt, brazenly cupping each cheek and giving them a squeeze.

At that moment, he felt Katniss's lips twitch against his, into his with the slightest reciprocation. She was tentatively daring to kiss him back! Wanting to move things along, Peeta assertively hiked her one leg to his hip, raising it until it was hitched around his waist.

That did it.

"Hmmmmm…." Katniss moaned sensuously into Peeta's mouth. Drooping her eyes closed in pleasure, she returned Peeta's kissing at last. Her arms draped lazily across his neck as her hands frolicked in the baker's blonde curls. Overjoyed, Peeta scooped his hands low, at Katniss's mid-thigh behind her knees. He then swept the young woman off her feet and grandly carried her bridal-style down into the bunker. Not once did they break their kiss – the best one either Katniss or Peeta had had in their lives.


	7. Chapter 7:Captor & Prisoner Fuck

**Chapter 7: Captor & Prisoner Fuck**

"Mmmmm…mmmmmmahhhhhhhh…uhhhhhhhhh…" By the light of the single bulb, Katniss moaned louder and more airily with each thrust of Peeta's dick into her vagina. The lovers were making wild love in Peeta's cot, rolling around in each other's embrace under the blankets, kissing heatedly all the while.

Now on top, Peeta gripped the edges of his cot and thrust harder. Katniss writhed and shrieked beneath him. It felt so deliriously wonderful, the way he pleasured her, _fucked_ her.

"Oh God, yes! Peeta, take me!" she wailed. Peeta growled and suddenly raised her long, gorgeous legs so they were wrapped over his shoulders. Then he pounded into her furiously. Katniss's lips and chin bumped against his collarbone as her lover bore down on her. All she could hear was the sound of her own focused breathing, her sweaty body colliding with the man above her. She fixated on the rippling skin of his shoulders and pectoral muscles and along his neck where her legs gripped him. Her fingers tangled in the hem of the blankets beneath her. She could feel Peeta's sweat dripping down onto her own bare skin, as his thrusts got shallower and faster. At last, he let loose an inhuman groan and shuddered into her, his stiff body slowly coming loose as he pumped his seed into her center. Every last burst of fluid.

Peeta pulled out of Katniss tenderly and she felt a great emptiness, a void where he had once been. She hadn't even orgasmed herself yet! She was disappointed that she got him off quicker than he did for her.

Ignoring the trails of blood and semen that now stained her inner thighs, Katniss cuddled into Peeta's naked body and tried to join him in sleep. She could not. This was her first real time with a man anally, and she felt that she wanted to shower, despite the fact that it would wash away all signs of Peeta's laying claim to her and her body. So, gently, she wriggled away from her sleeping lover and stepped into the bathroom shower.


	8. Chapter 8: Drop & Give Me, Soldier!

**Chapter 8: Drop & Give Me, Soldier!**

Peeta awoke a few minutes later to the sound of running water. He craned his neck and saw into the bathroom. Katniss. Showering after their wild sexual coupling. Their coitus brought a naughty smile to his face. She was so amazing and sexy in bed! She knew just what to do to turn him on; knew just the right time to switch from assertive to letting him be on top. Seeing her now, her hands running over her silky body the way they had over his just moments ago, he ached for her.

Determined, he rose out of bed and crossed, naked, to the bathroom. Katniss's back was to him. Slipping into the shower, he spun her around. Katniss didn't have time to cry out before he kissed her by surprise, muffling any sound as he pressed her into the wall.

"Mmmmph…. God!" Katniss gasped as Peeta's mouth ravaged hers. "What are you doing?"

"Making love to you," Peeta growled huskily and he felt her mewl happily into his lips in response. Liquid pooled at the apex to her legs and spilled shamelessly down each one, splashing onto Peeta's. Seconds in, and she was already dripping wet and ready for him. At last, she pushed him away with an impish grin.

"Get down on your knees, soldier!" she ordered, in an almost comical military voice. Peeta obeyed, refraining from giving a salute. "Now, Peeta," she continued with a wicked smile, her voice calm and smooth as honey. "I want you to suck my cunt dry until you are bloated with my cum. I want to be putty in your hands and unable to walk when you are through with me. Am I clear?"

Peeta smiled at her dashingly. "Crystal, my love." Then he buried his face into her damp folds.

The effect was instantaneous. Katniss's fingernails sank almost painfully into Peeta's scalp; it was all she could do to remain standing. She bucked her center into Peeta until she was smacking his face with it. She arched into him pleadingly, her breath coming out of her nose and misting against the glass.

"Uhhhh….. fuck….. ugh…. yes…." she groaned deeply. Peeta's lips were feasting on places so deep within her, she damn near blacked out. She humped him harder, not caring if it was hurting him. He probably didn't mind.

"FUCK, YES, PEETA!" she screamed as he made her cum at last, his lips dancing everywhere along her folds to lap up the juices. No sooner was Peeta finished than he rose again. It was his turn to be the assertive one.

"Drop and give me a blowjob, you little vixen! Suck my cock, you little slut!" His blunt command made Katniss wet all over again and she promptly fell to her knees, eye level with his rock-hard member. Taking a deep breath, she took the head of Peeta's penis into her mouth as deep as it would go.

"Ohmmmmm!" Peeta let out a muffled squeal, slapping a hand over his mouth. Katniss began to gingerly, tenderly suckle his penis.

"Hmmmm…." she moaned in pleasure, even with her mouth filled with him. Very soon, Katniss felt her eyes flutter close in contentment. She probed Peeta's cock with her tongue, danced her lips across and around it. Her head bobbed up and down, back and forth along his length. The muscles in her jaw and mouth were already sore from working overtime, but she pressed on. The texture of Peeta's member was unexpectedly soft and warm, but – even on her knees - Katniss could smell, taste the aromas of the bakery that made her nearly swoon whenever she was near him. With each passing slurp, Peeta's member extended, hardened, expanded within her mouth… until it's width was as wide as Katniss's jaws would go, until the tip of his member was nearly touching the back of her throat. His full size nearly made her gag; she could hardly let out any sounds herself. But she didn't mind. She doggedly, if clumsily, kept her tongue at pace as she worked. She wanted all of him! She was determined to make him cum…..

Peeta's hands gripped Katniss's skull now, his fingers fisted and tangled in her brown curls. He was humping frantically against her mouth now, slapping his balls into her chin. Katniss could hear him moaning like a dying man above her, not even trying to hide it now, and she found herself groaning in perfect harmony with each suck of his flesh. Oh, how was it possible that she could make one man's body sing like this? Have it at her command to direct at her leisure, to do what she liked with it? Like with hunger, Katniss thought she was an expert on power – the power to take another creature or human's life, the power to feed one's family.

But this power she now felt – the one in which she had a young man at the mercy of her touch – was an entirely new kind.

Peeta's legs began to tremble, and Katniss knew he was close. "Katniss!" he finally cried out as his entire body quaked, shuddered before stiffening. A torrent of cum came rushing into Katniss's open mouth and between that and her mouth still being filled with cock, she nearly choked. Instead, she merely gurgled as she greedily gulped and sucked every last drop he had to give her. When she drank her fill, she tenderly dragged her lips along Peeta's shaft in one final suckle until she released him, with a parting lick of the tip.

Peeta was stock still, now looking at the ceiling. He was shivering slightly, from both cold and the wondrous feeling of being sexually taken by the girl of his dreams. As big a surprise as it was, Katniss could tell he enjoyed it – what teenage boy wouldn't? The young woman finally rose off of her knees and kissed her paramour softly.

"Thank you," she whispered to him sweetly. "Now we're even."


	9. Chapter 9: Pregnant by Prisoner

**Chapter 9: Pregnant by Prisoner**

She was sleeping in his cot, naked again, when she first felt the need to vomit. She barely made it to toilet before she hurled up the entire dinner she and Peeta had eaten before having wild, frantic sex. Only when the same thing happened coming back from a hunt – and during an air raid! – did she think anything of it (Peeta had had to carry her back to the bunker to avoid the latest drop of bombs in time).

Although she would have liked to salvage a pregnancy test from their regular District Six looting, Katniss felt she didn't need it. She just knew.

She was pregnant with Peeta Mellark's child. She was carrying his baby.

The reality of the pregnancy both exhilarated and frightened Katniss. Bring a baby into this post-apocalyptic world? In a bunker in the middle of the wilderness? Perish the thought! But then she thought about what that Easton boy had said that day in the snow, about fucking until she and Peeta reproduced. New life to help the world rebirth itself from the ashes.

Peeta calmed her fears, her raging mood swings and emotions. He told her he loved her all the more now that she was to be the mother of his child and that everything was perfect now.

But something was still missing. And that something was only alleviated when, one night after making love, Katniss rolled over in Peeta's embrace and asked him to marry her.

He said yes.


	10. Chapter 10: The Toasting

**Chapter 10: The Toasting**

The small bonfire was lit and blazing nicely, a controlled burn in the center of the bunker. A fire extinguisher sat off to one side at the ready. Kneeling next to the flames, their faces dancing in the firelight, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark prepared to give their wedding vows and perform District 12's custom toasting of bread. Katniss wore a simple white tunic shirt with gray pants (the same ones Peeta had brazenly groped her in when they first kissed). Peeta wore a nice button-down shirt and khaki slacks – one of the few change of clothes he owned. The bride gave her vows first.

"I, Katniss Sierra Everdeen, take thee, Peeta Joseph Mellark, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. With this ring, I thee wed." She slipped a simple golden wedding band, crudely made, onto Peeta's finger.

Now it was the groom's turn. "I, Peeta Joseph Mellark, take thee, Katniss Sierra Everdeen, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. With this ring, I thee wed." He placed a ring onto her finger.

Katniss then methodically took the piece of bread and stuck it on the poker they owned. She carefully burned both sides until it was nice and crispy, before removing the bread from the flames and breaking the meager meal in half. She passed one to her new husband and they both ate. As they finished, Katniss turned to Peeta.

"Kiss me," she pleaded. "Then we'll really be married."

Peeta's eyes softened. Cupping Katniss's face softly in his hands, he leaned in and kissed his bride – now his wife! – on the mouth. Katniss moaned in ecstasy and parted her lips for him with little resistance. Peeta opened his mouth to her, too. Soon, their tongues were massaging each other – sharing the last of the breadcrumbs and saliva mouth to mouth.

As the newlyweds kissed, air raid sirens began to wail. Soon after, there came the BOOM! BOOM! as bombs ominously rained down from the heavens, shattering the earth just above their heads. But Katniss and Peeta did not mind as they stood safe in their little bunker, as they wound their arms tightly around each other and deepened the kiss. To them, the bombs might as well have been fireworks, set off to celebrate their union and marriage. They were lost in their own world.

Thus, the world was literally set on fire as Mr. and Mrs. Mellark shared their first kiss as husband and wife.


End file.
